xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey G
| hometown=Harrow, London, England | occupation=Recruitment agent | season=13 | category=Over 25s | mentor=Sharon Osbourne | place=5/12 | }}Anna Georgette Gilford (born 12 March 1981), known professionally as Honey G, is an English recruitment agent, rapper and record label producer from Harrow, London who competed in Series 13 of The X Factor as part of the Over 25s mentored by Sharon Osbourne. She was eliminated in the quarter finals, finishing in 5th place. The X Factor She auditioned in front of the judges performing a self-penned rap consisting of her repeating her name and made it through to the Six Chair Challenge where she was eliminated. However, when it was announced that fellow contestant Ivy Grace Paredes had to withdraw due to visa issues, she was brought back as a replacement and was chosen as one of Sharon Osbourne's Top 3 for the live finals. The choice attracted much criticism from the public and a petition was launched to see her replaced. Various artists including rapper Professor Green and singer Lily Allen criticised her for "cultural appropriation", while winners Little Mix and James Arthur were also critical of her participation in the show, believing her to have been planted there by the producers. Series 10 runner up Nicholas McDonald also criticized her participation, saying that the joke had worn off. However, American rapper Snoop Dogg praised her for being a "real hip-hop artist" and expressed a desire to work with her. After the first live show, an internet movement of mothers and grandmothers dressing up as Honey G emerged, with the pictures and videos shared via the hashtag #MummyG. ''After controversially avoiding the sing off for the first six weeks, she finally landed in the bottom two in Week 7 alongside Ryan Lawrie but was saved 3-1 by the judges leading to boos from the audience. She has also attracted criticism from her fellow eliminated competitors, with Ryan Lawrie likening her to comedian Leigh Francis' character Keith Lemon. In Week 8, she again landed in the Bottom 2 alongside 5 After Midnight and was eliminated by the judges via majority vote as her mentor Sharon Osbourne voted to save her. Performances Post ''The X Factor Since her elimination she has spoken of her desire to secure a record deal with Simon Cowell and has appeared on Alan Carr's Happy Hour where she removed her hat and glasses, giving them to Alan. She returned to ''The X Factor'' for the first night of the final and performed a mashup. Afterwards, she announced that she had been signed to Syco Music and would be releasing a single on December 23rd. This was met with criticism since it was announced before the winner had been crowned. On December 30th, the single failed to reach the Top 100 of the UK charts, peaking at #149, making it one of the worst performing singles by an 'X Factor UK' act. According to reports, plans to record an album have now been scrapped. In February 2017, she embarked on the live tour with her fellow Top 8 finalists. In April, she was dropped by Syco Music. The following month she announced she was starting her own record label with a single due to be released. Discography Singles * The Honey G Show (2016) Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 13) Category:Contestants Category:Contestants (UK Series 13) Category:The X Factor UK Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Finalists (UK Series 13) Category:Overs Category:Over 25s (UK Series 13) Category:Eliminated at Six Chair Challenge Category:Returnees Category:Mentored by Sharon Osbourne Category:5th place Category:Eliminated in a Majority vote Category:Live Tour 2017